The existed solar air conditioners have the following two technical solutions:
1. When the power supply of the solar air conditioner is insufficient, storage battery is used to power the solar air conditioner, however, mounting of the storage battery takes up space, the useful life of the storage battery is short, and the storage battery should be replaced regularly, thus the cost is high and the operation is inconvenient;
2. When the power supply of the solar air conditioner is insufficient, once the direct voltage outputted by an inverter of the solar air conditioner is below the voltage of a utility grid, the solar air conditioner is powered by the utility grid immediately, the cost and the consumption are high.
Therefore, how to operate the air conditioner system through a mode of providing power maximumly by the solar energy becomes an urgent technical problem needed to be solved.